For your Entertainment
by Soren429
Summary: Spin off de Bleach. UlquiorraxIshida. Advertencia: Contenido explícito. Tras la batalla de invierno Ishida sufre por un amor imposible que en efecto, nunca fue. Publicado originalmente en amor-yaoi. No se trata de un plagio.


**For your Entertainment**

 _For your Entertainment fue publicado originalmente en amor-yaoi. Esto no es un plagio. Estoy moviendo los fics que sólo tenía en a-y. Es un songfic, mas por las normas de fanfiction, he retirado parcialmente las letras, dejando sólo lo necesario para marcar el ritmo de lectura. La canción es de Adam Lambert, y escucharla al tiempo que se lee realmente logra el efecto._

 _Flash Back_

-M… Mujer -musitó Ulquiorra tratando de incorporarse, se encontraba en un lugar muy conocido, o al menos para él lo era. Las paredes blancas y el mobiliario impecable delataron su posición, se encontraba en su propia cama rodeado por una extraña luz amarilla, eso fue lo primero que vio, pero fue siguiente lo que le alarmó en sobremanera. Era la mujer. Orihime lo estaba curando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en su mente aparecieron sus últimos recuerdos, el Quincy siendo atravesado por la espada del Shinigami en un vano intento de protegerlo y el llanto silencioso pero desconsolado de la mujer.

-Lamento mucho que Kurosaki kun te haya hecho esto -dijo Inoue tratando de reprimir el llanto, ahora podía relajarse un poco, su antiguo captor ya no corría peligro alguno-. E-estaba fuera de control, no era consciente de sus actos…

-¿Dónde está?

-Eh.. está… Me dijo que estaría bien -en su frase atropellada le dio a entender que no lo sabía.

-¿Y el Quincy?

-…

-…

-… Ishida está… ¿Cómo decirle que casi muere al reunir sus partículas espirituales, y que ahora él estaba en manos de cierto científico psicópata? Él estará bien. Él es fuerte.

-…

-…

-… Gracias… mujer.

Sólo recibió una sonrisa en respuesta para luego quedar sumido en la inconsciencia.

 _End Flash Back_

Un muchacho de cabellos azules salía de la secundaria de Karakura, estaba visiblemente molesto, no había cruzado una palabra con casi nadie en las últimas semanas.

-¡Oi!, ¡Ishida!-una voz inconfundible llegó a sus oídos, lamentablemente, era para causar más molestias.

-¿Qué quieres, Kurosaki?

-Ya es suficiente, Ishida -le dijo al tiempo que le agarraba del brazo para evitar que se le escapara Ya pasó, se perdieron vidas, era un oponente formidable, además… yo no lo maté.

-¿No? ¿Quién entonces?-el Quincy estaba realmente furioso, sacudió su brazo zafándose de su agarre, tenía las mejillas rojas por la rabia y la indignación.

-Sabes que no puedo controlarlo…

-No, no puedes.

-¡N-no lo entiendo! ¡No debiste hacerlo! ISHIDA, CASI MUERES. ¡¿Y PARA QUÉ?! ¡PARA SALVARLE! Como él si pudiera sentir…

Pero una bofetada acabó con lo que tenía que decir, el Quincy se marchó del lugar conteniendo las lágrimas y una extraña opresión en el pecho. Afortunadamente no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la escena que acababa de ocurrir.

No quería ir a casa, no quería pensar ni sentir la tristeza que lo embargaba, así como tampoco quería quedarse solo caminó hasta un parque donde se quedó sentado unos minutos hasta que el sol se puso.

En parte el Shinigami tenía razón, la guerra de invierno había terminado hacía meses, sin embargo los recuerdos que le dejó eran como la hiel. Un sentimiento que comenzó a surgir de la nada y se destruyó antes de alcanzar la luz. Lo sabía, era cruel consigo mismo al aferrarse a algo que nunca ocurrió, pero no podía evitarlo. El sólo recordar su imagen, su fisonomía, atormentaba sus noches. Tenía consciencia de que era estúpido sufrir por alguien que nunca llegó a conocer, pero lo deseaba, quería estar junto a él aún sabiendo que era muy improbable que llegara a quererlo.

¿Es lo que dicen, verdad?

Un hollow no tiene sentimientos… ha perdido el corazón. ¿Qué diferencia existe entre los hollows que mataba diariamente y el cuarto espada?

Ninguna. Eso era lo que el Shinigami quería, que despertara de su ensueño, que notara que había hecho mal al ayudarlo a regresar a la vida.

-No lo entiendo, Kurosaki. ¿Qué es lo que intentas...? Ya tienes a Abarai. O mejor dicho, Abarai te tiene a ti. Lo nuestro nunca funcionó. ¿Por qué ahora insistes en quitarme esta ilusión...?

Se levantó del banquito mientras se quitaba la corbata y desacomodaba su camisa. Con paso firme se dirigió a su departamento.

Tiró su maletín en la entrada y fue directo a su cuarto, dejó su uniforme en una cesta y lo cambió por una camisa negra en conjunto con jeans del mismo color. Se ocupó de levantar su cabello hacia atrás con ayuda de mousse, tras una rápida mirada al espejo decidió largarse lo más rápido posible.

Media hora más tarde se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, los escaparates lucían atractivos llenos de luces y letreros brillantes, más ninguno le llamó la atención, siguió su camino hasta un club nocturno que conocía desde hace semanas. Ya en la entrada un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello teñido se interpuso en su camino.

-…

-Ishida Uryu

El guardia, tras verificar su lista le dejó pasar no sin cierta desconfianza. Las luces estrambóticas y el movimiento de los cuerpos en la pista de baile le hipnotizaron de inmediato, era el único lugar en donde podía olvidarse de todo: quién era, de dónde venía, y el porqué de esa amarga tristeza.

Caminó hacia la barra para sentarse en el banquillo más alejado, desde donde podía ver todo sin ser visto.

-¿Estás bien, Ishida?

Un muchacho al otro lado de la barra perfectamente uniformado le miró con cara de preocupación.

El mentado ignoró la pregunta del bar tender; habían hablado un par de veces, lo suficiente para conocerse pero en esa ocasión no le apetecía hablar con nadie.

-¿Lo de siempre?

-…

-De acuerdo… lo de siempre.

Unos minutos más tarde Uryu yacía en su asiento un poco más relajado, incluso su ceño fruncido había desaparecido. Lo más gracioso de él era que con tan solo tres copitas de licor quedaba sumido en un sopor parecido al de la droga más fuerte de moda. Perdía toda vergüenza y hacía cosas que jamás –en su sano juicio- hubiera siquiera concebido; ahora, lo malo de eso era que ya iba por la segunda ronda.

Lo bonito de ese lugar era que se admitía de todo: estudiantes, ejecutivos, amas de casa que salían de sus casas hastiadas del trabajo doméstico... Rock, pop, electrónica y música alternativa. Por eso le gustaba estar ahí aunque siempre se limitaba a quedarse en la barra. Oh, por todos los dioses que jamás se atrevería a acercarse siquiera a la pista de baile se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona carente de gracia, al menos en ese aspecto.

Su vista paseaba de un lugar a otro, gente bailando, bebiendo, conversando de temas sin relevancia, fue entonces cuando vio algo que lo dejó sin aliento, totalmente perplejo era una visión sin duda pero ahí estaba, el objeto de sus pasiones y causante de todas sus desdichas… no lo podía creer. Debía ser el trago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para así disipar la aparición pero cuando los abrió se encontró con algo que lo impresionó aún más.

Estaba en frente suyo, esas esmeraldas lo miraban a los ojos con una mezcla de curiosidad y satisfacción, intentó decir algo pero el arrancar posó sus dedos sobre los labios del ojiazul.

-Calla.

Tomó su mano con suavidad y lo llevó hasta la pista de baile, donde se confundieron en la masa de gente. Uryu se dejó llevar porque aún no podía creerlo. La mano que lo guiaba era cálida y se rehusaba a soltarlo.

 **"So hot, out the box...**

 **...**

 **...I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby"**

Mirarlo en ese estado, todo lo contrario a lo que hubiera esperado del cuarto espada; por su naturaleza seria y reservada, nunca se imaginó que éste sería capaz de movimientos tan excitantes y apasionados. El vacío aprovechó que su compañero estaba estático para tomarlo de la cintura y besar su cuello al mismo tiempo que lo iniciaba en la sensual danza.

-P-perdona -en un esfuerzo sobrehumano Ishida se soltó de su abrazo y salió de entre la multitud. Nadie había prestado atención a la pareja de chicos que se habían besado en el centro mismo de la pista.

 **"Let's go, It's my show...**

 **...**

 **... 'til your screaming my name"**

Los últimos segundos de su vida habían pasado de una manera perturbante, llegó al baño con un ataque de taquicardia incontrolable, se miró frente al espejo y contempló cómo su propio rostro estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor, se quitó los lentes y se echó abundante agua helada en la cara pero su rubor no se apagaba. Estaba muy alterado como para notar que alguien entraba al lugar cerrando la puerta con seguro tras sí, entonces sintió cómo su cintura caía presa de las manos codiciosas del espada.

 **"No escaping when I start**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... hold on until it's over"**

-Quincy…

Sintió el aliento frío recorrer su cuello hacia arriba donde sintió dolor, un débil gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir.

 **"Oh, do you know what you got into?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm here for your entertainment"**

Tomó la barbilla del arquero girando su rostro para poder juntar sus labios, invadió su boca con salvajismo, exploró hasta los lugares más recónditos de la húmeda cavidad; mordió sus labios con fuerza hasta hacerlos sangrar; saliva y sangre escurrían por las comisuras de ambos mientras su mano descendía hasta la entrepierna del adolescente, lo estaba excitando suavemente por encima de los jeans.

Lo giró con violencia para seguir con el beso pero Ishida lo detuvo por los hombros alejándolo de sí, ya estaba lo suficientemente confundido, quería explicaciones y las quería ya.

-No temas Quincy. No haré nada que no te vaya a gustar -una sonrisa perversa se apoderó de las facciones del cuarto espada, agarró las muñecas del muchacho mientras lo arrinconaba a una pared cercana; deshizo los botones de la camisa de su amante con presteza mientras volvía a robarle un beso tan apasionado como el anterior, sonrió una vez más al saber que las manos de Ishida se volvían tan traviesas como las suyas, pues su espalda albina ya estaba siendo cubierta por suaves caricias.

 **"Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

 **...**

 **..**

 **I'm here for your entertainment"**

Había llegado al interior de los pantalones del Quincy, ahora acariciaba el miembro erecto en toda su longitud, sus labios oscuros descendieron por el cuello y el torso de Ishida hasta detenerse en su abdomen, ahí estaba la cicatriz, apenas y se notaba pero relamió el lugar casi con devoción hasta llegar mucho más abajo; besaba, lamia y succionaba la hombría del muchacho hasta hacerle delirar mientras lo preparaba acariciando su interior con extrema delicadeza; apenas duró unos minutos, se corrió en la boca del Arrancar con un gemido que retumbó en las paredes del lugar aunque nunca llegó a escucharse fuera.

 **"It's alright You'll be fine**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown"**

Tras relamerse los labios volvió a erguirse dirigiendo su mirada esmeralda al par de zafiros que lo evitaban apenados de la situación; una vez más Ulquiorra hizo de las suyas con la boca del Quincy dándole a probar su propia esencia entretanto levantó una de sus pierna para situarla sobre su cadera, lentamente comenzó a introducirse en el cuerpo del muchacho ajeno a los ahogados quejidos que salían de sus labios entreabiertos.

 **"No escaping when I start**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm here for your entertainment"**

De suaves y delicadas, las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas y profundas, tocando ese punto que lo volvía totalmente loco; gemían en el oído del otro, el más joven se aferraba a la espalda del mayor arañando todo a su paso mientras que el espada movía las caderas del muchacho acorde a su capricho. Cada movimiento los hacía presas de la lujuria, por un momento amaron al cuerpo que tenían en frente, cada detalle, cada caricia los hacía dependientes del otro.

 **"Oh oh… mmm...Entertainment**

 **...**

 **Do you like what you see?**

 **...**

 **Let me entertain ya 'till you scream"**

Pero era inevitable, tenía que terminar. Sus cuerpos se movieron frenéticos hasta alcanzar el tan ansiado éxtasis, tras éste quedaron en un silencio únicamente irrumpido por los jadeos de ambos. Lo entendían muy bien, lo que acababan de hacer era antinatural, no por ser hombres; sino por haberse entregado sin apenas conocerse, sin haber estado seguros acerca de lo que sentían… Pero qué rayos, ¿a quién le importa?.

 **"Oh, do you know what you got into?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm here for your entertainment"**

-Quincy… Te fuiste antes que pudiera darte las gracias.

Una vez más posó sus labios en los del exhausto ojiazul, un beso suave, sin movimientos, era claro: una despedida. Acomodó su ropa y abrió un garganta para volver a Hueco Mundo pero antes de irse le dirigió una última mirada a Uryu, cargada de pasión y malicia que acompañaba una leve sonrisa.

 **"Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm here for your entertainment"**


End file.
